05 April 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-04-05 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, just wait and see what I do at the Reading Festival this year. Ten years ago today, according to the Illustrated Rock Almanac, Paul McCartney flew to America for Jane Asher's 21st birthday party in Denver, Colorado. Today, I'm back from my holiday in St. Lucia, sunburned and rested, and tonight we have 57 minutes and 25 seconds of music that the original Jimi Hendrix Experience recorded for such BBC programmes as Saturday Club and Top Gear towards the end of the 1960s." *There are now four files available covering almost all of this show: however, the combined timing implies there may still be a gap between Peel's show intro and the Clash track, which suggests more music was not recorded by either of the two tapers. Sessions *Jimi Hendrix Experience, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1967-10-06. Two further tracks, including a jam with Stevie Wonder, not TX in this show. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1967-12-15. One track not TX in this show. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, World Service Rhythm & Blues Session (rpt). Recorded 1967-10-17, first TX 1967-11-13. Ken Garner, In Session Tonight, p. 254. *Jimi Hendrix Experience, Light Programme Saturday Club Session (rpt). Recorded 1967-02-13, first TX 1967-02-18. Ken Garner, In Session Tonight, p. 254. :All the above available on BBC Sessions (Experience Hendrix). Tracklisting *The Clash: White Riot (7": White Riot) (Epic) *Diamond Steel Band & Cariblue Combo: Voices Of Spring (v/a Album: Pan Festival – St. Lucia '77') (WIRL) *Table: Do The Standing Still (7": Do The Standing Still (Classics Illustrated)) (Virgin) *Derek And The Dominos: Tell The Truth (Album, Comp.: The Guitar Album) (Polydor) File d starts here *Jimi Hendrix: Radio One Jingle (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Experiencing The Blues (aka Catfish Blues) (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Hoochie Coochie Man (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) :(JP: 'Seventh month of the seventh week? Well, there's a man who could make time stand still, and he still can too when you listen to his music.') *Jimi Hendrix: Driving South (World Service Rhythm & Blues Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Spanish Castle Magic (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Day Tripper (Peel Session) File d break Following track included on file e *Jimi Hendrix: Love Or Confusion (Saturday Club Session) *Klaatu: Sub Rosa Subway (7": Calling Occupants/Sub-Rosa Subway) (Capitol) *Jess Roden Band: Me And Crystal Eye (Album: Blowin’) (Island) *Jess Roden Band: Blowin’ (Album: Blowin’) (Island) *King Short Shirt: Tourist Leggo (7": Nobody Go Run Me/Tourist Leggo) (Weedbeat) *Stranglers: Down In The Sewer (Album: Rattus Norvegicus) (EMI) File d resumes *Jimi Hendrix: Wait Until Tomorrow (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Stone Free (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Foxy Lady (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Little Miss Lover (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Burning Of The Midnight Lamp (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Hound Dog (Peel Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Hey Joe (take 2) (Saturday Club Session) *Jimi Hendrix: Getting My Heart Back Together (Peel Session) File d ends *Iggy Pop: Sister Midnight (Album: The Idiot) (RCA) *Max Wall: England’s Glory (7": England’s Glory) (Stiff) File ;Name *a) 1977-04-05 Pt1 Radio One.mp3 *b) 1977-04-05 Pt2 Radio One.mp3 *c) 1977-04-05 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *d) John Peel 1977.04.05 Hendrix *e) John Peel 1977.04.05 Hendrix sessions extra bit at end ;Length *a) 01:03:33 *b) 00:50:15 *c) 01:56:25 *d) 01:00:00 *e) 00:02:25 ;Other *a) & b) Misses Peel's intro to the show and part of the Clash track. *c) Patched version of above two files with full version of the Clash track and tape flip covered. Many thanks to Bill. *d) & e) Two files add Peel's show intro to the above material. Many thanks to Jim. ;Available *a) Part 1 *b) Part 2 *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category: Available online